


Round Table

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation Divergence Two, [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: In the aftermath of the Atlas arriving in a version of the Transformation universe. Two meetings are held.





	1. Atlas

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.
> 
> The fist part deals with the paladins of the Season 7/8 style Universe having a meeting about their circumstances on the Atlas the second part is the Paladins of the transformation style universe they find themselves in.

Round Table  
Atlas

“I’m sorry I’m late I was checking if Slav had figured anything out yet,” her father said with a deep frown. “And he hasn’t he still doesn’t have any idea how their Allura jettisoning their version of the infinite mass crystal into space where it collapsed on itself pulled her us here.” He sounded tired then, “He says it shouldn’t have happened we should have blown up before we got pulled here.”

“Well that’s cheery,” Lance said with a frown and she saw him take Allura’s hand. “What are we supposed to do just sit here until someone comes up with a way to send us home?” She glanced around the table. 

“If we can even get home,” Hunk said sadly. “I mean I can’t be the only one thinking about it we might be stuck here for good.” She knew he wasn’t the only one who had thought about it he was just the only one willing to say the fear out loud.

“If that turns out to be the case we’ll deal with it,” Shiro said his voice had picked up a distant quality ever since they met his Galra double. “But hopefully once our Slav and theirs put their heads together we’ll have an explanation on how we got here and a starting place to get us back home.” 

“In the mean time we should keep the Atlas parked where it is,” her father said stiffly. “Their Earth has just learned about aliens and alternate realities so we should keep our distance.” She knew that was just an excuse the best reason for not moving was in case the way back home reopened and they needed to be close enough to jump through it but her dad didn’t want to get anyone’s hopes up.

“So should we talk about Galra Shiro and how weird that was?” Lance said after a moment. “I mean even as weird as Sven’s accent was he was still human this guy isn’t, no offense Keith,” He said causing Keith to turn a glare on him. 

“The only thing I want to know is why the black lion turned him Galra,” she said figuring someone should say it. “He said he knew but he never told us why that was.” She saw several of the others nodding their heads.

“There was a lot he could have said but that didn’t,” Shiro said looking dazed. “I think we should just leave it alone Pidge, we might not like the answers.” She knew he actually meant that he might not like the answers but the glare Keith and Allura were sending them made it clear they wanted all of them to stay quiet.

“Yes we should focus on reassuring the crew and getting ready to do whatever we need to do to get back home,” Allura said speaking up. “Our Slav should be able to speak with theirs soon and I feel we will get more answers then.” She certainly hoped that was the case because if not things were going to get bad.


	2. Castle of Lions

Round Table  
Castle of Lions

“I really wish Allura was awake for this,” Coran said from where he was sitting looking at the image of the Atlas. He wished it too but for slightly more selfish reasons he wanted her to meet his family but she was still recovering from saving them from the druids in the healing pod. “I have to tell you in all my years I’ve never seen anything like that.”

“I have,” Sam Holt said from where he was sitting at the table while his wife stood behind him looking around in awe of the castle. “That ship matches some preliminary designs I’ve sketched out for adapting the Castle tech here on Earth.”

“I figured with the name it had been built on Earth,” Shiro said where he was sitting next to Keith with his arm slung over his lovers shoulder. He felt a bit jealous that they had each other and Allura was still keeping her distance but he pushed it aside. “I just hope we can get them back to their own universe.”

“Hopefully once our Slav gets back to us we can put him in touch with his counterpart on their ship and get the answers we need to do it.” Pidge said and then frowned. “But if we can’t we are going to have to figure out what to do with a whole bunch of extra versions of people and a second Voltron.”

“That might not be so bad,” Hunk said nervously. “It would certainly help with the work load if there was another Voltron around.” That was certainly true but that assumed there wouldn’t be problems from having two Voltrons around he’s seen enough bad sci fi to expect the worst.

“So what are they like do they look like us?” He asked because he was curious. “I mean I can’t be the only one wondering that can I?” He saw the others looking at him like he was crazy so he guessed he was the only one.

“They have garrison style uniforms white jackets with their paladin colors on top otherwise except for their Shiro they look the same as all of you,” Shiro said calmly. “Their Shiro has gray hair and a floating forearm prosthetic and was brought back in the clone’s body by their Allura.”

“So no Ryou,” Pidge said looking down. “Speaking of has anyone let him know what’s going on?” He held up his hand. “Lance you told him?” He nodded it wasn’t like he’d made a secret out of the fact he sent messages to the other man but it apparently surprised Pidge. He saw Shiro wasn’t surprised so he guessed Ryou had told him they were still in touch.

The com beeped then and it turned out to be Slav getting back to them. He sat back and let them tell Slav everything. He found himself wondering about the other him on the ship. He’d done his best to avoid thinking about any clones of him that Ryou might find but there was no avoiding thinking about how there was another him on that ship up there. He wondered if they’d get them home and if they did if he’d get to meet the other him before they left.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
